


Right next to you

by LC_Blackstar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LC_Blackstar/pseuds/LC_Blackstar
Summary: Nayeon was right. She was always right next to Jeongyeon.OrHow Nayeon wrote "Nayeon's right next to you" at Jeongyeon's letter.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 40





	Right next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for mistakes
> 
> No beta reader
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

20XX

// "Nayeon is right next to you," said the first sentence of the letter. When the young girls saw it, they all burst out laughing. -'It's her, she wrote it'- Jeongyeon said, still laughing and receiving smiles from others. -'See Jeongieonnie, I was right!'- bunny smile appeared in front of Jeong's face. Bright eyes of her best friend showed only pride and endless happiness. //

Jeongyeon smiled through her tears at the memory.  
She was right. Nayeon was always right beside her.

2010

-'Hey!'  
Jeongyeon was taken aback by sudden shout right next to her. The reason behind it was a new trainee which Jeongyeon wasn't really paying attention to. In fact, she wasn't paying much attention to any of new trainees, being too busy with her own training.  
The girl was interesting, to say at least. She was very energetic, moving fast and spoke even faster. Dark hair pulled into ponytails with bangs covering her forehead. But there was something about the shorter girl that made her stand out even more. When she smiled, Jeongyeon saw the biggest bunny smile in her life, thanks to girl's front teeth that were slightly larger than normal.  
Her eyes were so happy, Jeongyeon ignored the strange, unknown feeling at the sight of the overjoyed girl in front of her.  
-'Um... hi'  
-'Im Nayeon'- the girl held out her hand in greeting and Jeongyeon shook it lightly.  
-'Yoo Jeongyeon'  
-'I know who you are! I just wanted to tell you... I heard your singing and it made me so happy. You have a beautiful voice, Jeongyeon.'  
-'Thank you, um...'  
-'I'm 15 so unnie is fine'  
-'How do you know my age?"  
Nayeon clearly heistated with an answer.  
-'You're quite popular here, you know that? It's not hard to find out.'  
Jeongyeon's cheeks covered light pink blush. The tall girl at that time had no idea that the person in front of her would change her whole life. That time she didn't ignore this strange feeling though.

2015

Disbanded. One word that was constantly banging in her head. One word that kept her awake at night and made her hear the quiet sobs of her best friends. One word that ruined everything.  
They were about to debut as 6mix. When Jeongyeon first heard she would debut with her best friends, Nayeon and Jihyo, she felt so much power she said she could run to the end of the world, spreading this amazing news. They worked even harder since that day to be more than ready. Now, with the sudden disbandment of their group and information about them being cast in the survival music show called Sixteen, Jeongyeon was ready to give up.  
She didn't want to know how hard it was for Jihyo; she was a trainee for much longer than her. Only Nayeon looked like she was handling this right, even though both Jeong and Jihyo knew how much she was hurting. They became closer than ever during that period and Nayeon became their strength, their ray of sunshine. She was right next to them all the time, helping them and trying to make them happy.  
-'Hey Ji, hey Jeongie'  
The youngest girl looked at the older one.  
-'Nayeon unnie. Hi'  
Nayeon moved closer to her friends with a bittersweet smile.  
-'I have an idea. Do you have pens with you?'

2016

-'How long you will pretend it's nothing more than friendship?'  
Jihyo's words were haunting her although the question was asked a few hours ago. Was she that obvious? Jeongyeon shifted her position in bed. How long did it take her to notice?  
Jeongyeon closed her hand around a letter she wrote a year ago. This year changed a lot of things. Jihyo couldn't possibly knew that, and even if Jeongyeon felt guilty about keeping her secret from her best friend, she couldn't risk anyone finding out.  
They were going to debut as Twice soon.  
Jeongyeon loves all of her members, they're already like a big family. But no one knows what's written on the piece of paper in Jeongyeon's hand. No one beside Nayeon and Jeong herself.  
The short-haired girl did not know how long she pretended that what she felt for Nayeon wasn't love. It took her a long time to realize it. Then, it took her a long time to accept it. And finally, it took her the eternity to confess.  
It was nerve wrecking, but the adrenaline pushing Jeongyeon did it's work. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

// -'I can't believe it. I can't'- Jihyo was actually crying, and her members were all in similar state. -'Momo...'- Sana couldn't let go of her best friend -'Momo' Mina glanced at her japanese members. It immediately reminded Jeongyeon of the stare she gives certain someone from time to time. It was full of love. Is there something going on between them? No... no it can't be. They are just friends. -'Jeongieonnie...'- Nayeon took her away from her thoughts -'We did it. We're going to debut' At that moment Jeongyeon forgot about everything. Nayeon's eyes were so shiny, tears ran down her face, her smile was so bright, Jeong couldn't think straight at all. She was going to confess. And so she did. She grabbed Nayeon by her hand without a warning and took her away from everyone, where, still overwhelmed by the emotions, she told Nayeon about all her bottled up feelings for her. Nayeon kissed her that night. //

Jeongyeon still was holding a letter, in which she promised her future self she'll confess to Nayeon. She hoped they're not too obvious. She hoped no one will ever find out. She wanted to protect Nayeon, and promised she will. She finally put the piece of paper under her bed and shifted to the other side just to face her girlfriend, who sneaked to her bed for cuddles, and now was asleep right next to her.

2017

It didn't take long for others to notice, even without the help of their leader, who knew about it from the very beginning. All of their members were supportive and promised them they will protect them at all cost. With them knowing, Jeongyeon and Nayeon felt free for the first time. They could cuddle on the couch, and snuck quick kisses between schedules. It wasn't the freedom that normal couple would enjoy but it was better than nothing for them. At least they didn't need to hide it at their dorm anymore. Going on a dates was a challenge though. For their anniversary date, they planned to go out. Girls knew they won't be allowed to go, even as friends, but they did that anyway. The young Koreans snuck out the building and as soon as they did, the staff noticed their absence. They didn't care about them or falling rain. The girlfriends happily run, as the drops of water were falling around them, with the sun above and knowing that after all of this they will be able to see a beautiful rainbow. They quickly managed to hide and lose their pursuit. It was obvious that fancy restaurant isn't a good idea for them at that time, so they went to the park instead, to look at the nature and enjoy each other's presence. As they promised, they read their letters, written to themselves a year ago.  
-'...I promise I'll try to do it this year. I hope when I'll read this again, Nayeon will be the happiest person alive.'  
-'Woah and what was that about? Of course I am the happiest!'  
Nayeon's bunny smile melted Jeongyeon's heart.  
-'Yeah, but...'- Jeongyeon pulled a small box from her coat.  
Nayeon's eyes went wide open, when Jeongyeon showed her pretty couple rings.  
-'Nayeon. I want to spend my life with you. I know we can't be together and we're risking so much. But I hope we'll be able to go together somewhere far away, where we could live our happy ever after. So, I wanted to ask you, will you wait with me for the better times, when I can propose to you in a place better than this, in a country more tolerant than this and where we could have our own little world?'  
The kiss Nayeon gave her after her proposal, was the best answer she could ever get. And even when they get scolded by their manager after going back to the dorm, Jeongyeon couldn't feel more joy. She made the girl standing next to her feel the happiest in the universe after all.

20XX

-'Last time, you wrote on my letter that you're right next to me.'  
Silence.  
-'...I'm sorry I couldn't be next to you all the time just like you were with me.'  
Jeong felt the tears filling her eyes.  
-'Maybe... maybe if I were then... then maybe now I wouldn't be here.'  
Jeongyeon ripped her unreaded letter.  
Her tears fell on the hard, cold stone.  
-'I wanted to give you the whole world. But why the world had to take you away from me?'  
Silence. It felt surreal. Nayeon was sure she'll be beside the love of her life when she wrote the familiar words on her letter. And so was Jeongyeon.  
-'I wanted to be right next to you, always.'  
Her hand touched the letters engraved on the tombstone. Her index finger stopped on the letter "N".  
-'I miss you.'  
Jeongyeon placed her letters on the grave among the beautiful forget-me-nots, before opening Nayeon's letter. She began to cry more at the sight of the first sentence, written in a well-known handwriting.  
"Jeongyeon is right next to me."


End file.
